Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
It is known to use a large number of access control devices in an access control environment. It is also known for such an environment to include:                Connected access control devices, which are connected to a network and communicate with a central administration server over that network.        Disconnected access control devices, which are not connected to the network. For example, in some cases an access control device, due to its location, cannot be provided with a network connection (either wired or wireless).        
The manner in which disconnected access control devices operate in the context of an access control environment creates various challenges. It follows that there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for access control management.